WO 2004/110099 discloses a hearing aid wireless network with a communication protocol that is simple thereby requiring a small amount of code and with low power consumption during operation. Further, the acquisition time is low, and the latency is low.
The disclosed hearing aid comprises a transceiver for interconnection of the hearing aid with a wireless network for communication with a plurality of other devices, and a communication controller that is adapted for controlling data exchange through the network in accordance with the communication protocol.
In one of the disclosed embodiments, the transceiver and communication controller operate according to a time division multiplex access scheme (TDMA) wherein the time is divided into numbered time slots and different devices in the network communicate, e.g. receive data, in specific respective time slots.
In accordance with some embodiments, data communication is performed in a device by division of the time into numbered time slots. Different devices communicate, e.g. receive data, in specific respective time slots. In order to lower power consumption in a hearing aid that is adapted to receive signals in a specific time slot, the hearing aid receiver is turned on only in its time slot. However, with finite accuracy of the clock signals used to control timing, various devices cannot synchronize the time slots with complete accuracy, e.g. a receiving device may not agree with a transmitting device on when to start reception. This means that some margin is needed, which again means that a conventional hearing aid communication circuit is powered on during a larger time period than the respective time slot.
A more accurate timing would lower power consumption, however conventionally; this solution requires incorporation of bulky components (crystals).
The embodiments described herein provide a less bulky solution. According to some embodiments, the hearing aid starts reception of data from the network with a required margin before its time slot, and then it determines the delay until the first data is actually received i.e. the start of the received data frame is detected, and the delay is recorded. At the next occurrence of the time slot, start of reception is adjusted, i.e. advanced or delayed, in accordance with the value determined during reception in the previous time slot. In the following, start of possible reception of data is also denoted “receiver activation”. Thus, upon receiver activation, receiver circuitry is turned on so that the receiver is capable of receiving data. This increases receiver power consumption. Upon termination of data reception, the receiver circuitry is turned off, so that receiver power consumption is lowered again.
Thus, according to some embodiments, the above-mentioned and other objects are obtained by provision of a hearing aid with a communication circuit for wireless communication, the circuit comprising a receiver for reception of data, and a communication controller. The communication controller is adapted for controlling data reception and determining the delay between receiver activation and actual start of reception of data followed by adjusting the next receiver activation in accordance with the determined delay.
In accordance with some embodiments, a hearing aid with a communication circuit for wireless communication, the circuit includes a receiver for reception of data, and a communication controller that is configured for determining a delay between a receiver activation and an actual start of reception of data, and adjusting a next receiver activation in accordance with the determined delay.
Thus, it is an important advantage that a hearing aid may communicate with a low power consumption adequately supplied by, e.g., conventional ZnO2 batteries.